No sunshine
by ILoveGreenBeatles
Summary: Porque con ella entre sus brazos era capaz de que lo imposible llevara su nombre. Incluso si ella era lo imposible. / Para Mel.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de mi tío Rick (Riordan).

**Summary:** «Porque con ella entre sus brazos era capaz de que lo imposible llevara su nombre. (Incluso si ella era lo imposible.)»

**Le blablablá:** Esto es para Mel, y esta feo porque tengo las ideas pero no la inspiración y eso nunca es bueno, la verdad. Pero en fin, yo de por sí ya quería un pretexto para escribir Thaluke porque son de mis otps bonitas ;-; Espero te guste y te ayude con el trauma momentáneo, Mel, te odio y eso. Gracias a Annie por betearlo.

;-;-;

**No sunshine.**

_«I'm a light in the dark, no sunshine.»_

;-;-;

A Luke le dolían los pulmones, las piernas, y esa herida que seguía deslizándose por la piel de sus costillas. Podía sentir la mirada de Thalia mientras guardaba la daga en su bota y tensaba la mandíbula para no expulsar de una vez las palabras que más tarde probablemente explotarían. Porque vamos, Annabeth estaba ahí y ella no podía escucharlo; caminaba por delante de ellos, revisando el corte de su brazo y tarareaba una canción que ninguno de los dos conocía.

A Luke le dolía la cabeza. Porque honestamente ya se había cansado de pensar en todas las inexistentes soluciones para largarse de ahí y encontrar un lugar seguro. Porque todos los trenes parecían estar infestados de monstruos que les sonreían a la distancia sabiendo que podían tomar su vida entre las manos si tan sólo se acercaran lo suficiente. Porque si bien él ya no era un niño, Annabeth lo era y ella no merecía pasar los días buscando un lugar dónde dormir y no la siguiente casa dónde iría a jugar con sus amigas. Porque nada en la jodida vida de un semidiós era justo y ya estaba harto.

Pero entonces recordaba que ella estaba ahí, y todo parecía ir un poquito mejor.

Ella, con cada mechón de cabello negro apuntando a una dirección diferente. Ella con las sonrisas al suelo para evitar que alguien más las disfrutaras y las bromas que eran más como un recordatorio personal de que la vida apestaba pero era mejor si te reías al respecto. Ella, con sus palabras cortantes y ojos como puñales. _Ella._

Ella, que en ese momento echaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Annabeth y le decía entre pequeñas sonrisas que todo estaría bien y que «hombre, siempre habrá monstruos que matar, la cosa es encontrarlos antes de que ellos nos encuentren a nosotros». Ella, que decía no preocuparse por algo que no fuera su persona pero prefería quitarse la chamarra para colocarla sobre el cuerpo de Annabeth cuando las noches eran frías y el calor estaba lejos en el lugar que solían llamar hogar. Ella, que sin saber cómo o por qué, había revolucionado su mundo de tantas maneras, que ni todas las palabras del diccionario habrían sido suficientes para describir sus sentimientos.

Porque vamos, no era su novia, no, probablemente jamás lo sería. Tampoco era su hermana, o al menos esperaba que no lo fuera porque el simple pensamiento hacía que el corazón de Luke latiera con mayor fuerza y sus piernas se entumecían después de un par de minutos. Era su amiga, su compañera de batalla, la chica que se levantaba a mitad de la noche tallándose los ojos, mascullando un «duerme, yo montaré la guardia», la única con la que no tenía que fingir sus heridas tras sonrisas y frases cortas para no preocuparla, era la que curaba sus heridas y luego le ignoraba para no tener que dar explicaciones de sus cuidados. Era suya, pero no lo era. Era Thalia y, para Luke, eso era más que suficiente.

Así que cuando la chica bajó la mochila con los víveres que recién habían recolectado y la dejó sobre la pobre pila de ropa que habían logrado mantener entre cajas de cartón y botes de aluminio que los escondía de los enemigos, él no pudo más que observar las bolsas bajo sus ojos y el brillo que había perdido su piel. Lucía cansada, asustada. Como si de repente simplemente el mantenerse de pie le lastimara. Por eso Luke se acercó a ella, quitándole el bote de metal con unas gotas de gasolina que aún mantenían para alumbrar las noches. Colocó una mano en su hombro y negó con la cabeza sin mirarla para no recibir el silencioso reclamo que vendría con ésta. Encendió la fogata improvisada y se sentó sobre las sucias colchonetas, sonriendo hacia Annabeth cuando ésta se recostó, prometiendo en un murmuro incomprensible que ella montaría la segunda guardia antes de cerrar los ojos y perderse en la deliciosa inconsciencia del sueño.

Fue entonces que miró a Thalia, con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio y las manos jugando entre las llamas de fuego titilando con debilidad sobre las paredes del callejón en que dormirían esa noche. Mañana probablemente sería otro el lugar, pero las mismas circunstancias. (Si es que lograban un mañana.) Ella levantó los ojos del fuego y se encontró con los de él, siendo la primera en apartar la mirada unos minutos después.

«Nunca vamos a encontrarlo, Luke», dijo quedito, hablando a las flamas como si pudieran escucharla.

«Es un campamento, Thalia», respondió con tranquilidad, jugando con la mugre bajo sus uñas. «No creo que pueda esconderse por tanto tiempo de nosotros.»

«Si ellos no pueden encontrarnos, ¿qué te hace pensar que nosotros podremos encontrarlos a ellos?» masculló.

Luke suspiró. Pasaban por eso al menos una noche a la semana. Ella le decía todas las razones por las que probablemente morirían al día siguiente, y él sólo asentía y le decía que tenía razón, pero que no moriría sin pelear. Ella maldecía a los dioses y al campamento mestizo por jamás haberse interesado lo suficiente en ellos como para a enviar ayuda, él sólo se encogía de hombros y soltaba el mismo «pero nos tenemos a nosotros y eso es suficiente», rogando en silencio que no les cayera un rayo y murieran en la mismísima escena. Pero esa noche no. Esa noche estaba cansado también y no quería seguir lanzando tierra a un pozo sin fondo.

«Wow, un suspiro, Luke. Eres el mejor conversador de la historia», Thalia se levantó, alejándose del fuego para no despertar a Annabeth. Luke se pasó ambas manos por el cabello, recargándose en la pared para mirarla patear todo lo que encontraba frente a sus pies. «Somos semidioses. Deberíamos tener la protección de ese maldito campamento y ellos no tienen ni la más mínima idea de que existimos, Luke. ¿Por qué tenemos que ir si ellos obviamente no nos quieren ahí?»

«Porque ahí estaremos a salvo», susurró metódicamente.

«¡No estaremos a salvo en ningún lado, Luke, ¿no entiendes?! Nuestra vida se resumirá a escapar de los monstruos una y otra vez, hasta que uno de ellos nos alcance y muramos en sus manos.»

La voz de Thalia se había roto. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de sobremanera y por primera vez, Luke podía ver el miedo escurrirse por los labios tensos que intentaban esconder los gritos de auxilio que plañían por salir. Y Luke no pudo más. Porque podía defenderla de los monstruos, pero no podía defenderla de su propia mente. Y eso podía ser más peligroso que cualquier otra cosa. El chico soltó la respiración y se separó de la pared para acercarse a ella y envolver los brazos sobre sus hombros, sintiendo de inmediato las manos sobre su pecho que lo empujaron para alejarse.

«No», escupió Thalia, volviendo a poner la distancia que él había acortado.

Porque siempre era lo mismo. Luke intentaría acercarse, acomodar un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, acariciar su mejilla, besar su frente; y ella golpearía su muñeca y lo miraría por debajo de las pestañas con un simple 'jódete' para impedir otro contacto. Pero serían sus ojos los que buscaría cuando Annabeth saliera sana y salva de un enfrentamiento. Sería su mano la que tomaría inconscientemente cuando un peligro se avecinara, y su hombro sobre el que descansaría cuando la noche fuera larga y la vida pesara sobre sus hombros de adolescentes.

Así que Luke suspiró con cansancio y volvió a recargarse contra la pared, cerrando los ojos por un momento, hasta que pudo escuchar a Thalia sorber por la nariz ruidosamente y mirarlo bajo una ligera capa de humedad. (No, no era llanto, Thalia jamás lloraba).

«Sería bastante lógico morir en éste momento, ¿sabes?», respondió muy quedito Luke, mirando por un segundo a Annabeth dormida bajo la tenue luz de las flamas. «Nada que sea perfecto puede ser eterno. Y esto es bastante perfecto para mí.»

Entonces Thalia tragó en seco y descruzó los brazos frente a su pecho, frunciendo el ceño al mirar al suelo, como si no estuviera hablando con él al susurrar un solo:

«Abrázame.»

Y Luke lo hizo. Y ninguno de los dos habló, porque no había necesidad de palabras cuando sus respiraciones se fundían en acompasados suspiros y la cabeza de Thalia encajaba perfectamente bajo su mentón, haciendo cosquillas en su cuello. Porque no importaba si había miles de peligros asechándolos, con ella entre sus brazos le gustaba pensar que podía pelearlos todos y salir victorioso.

Porque con ella entre sus brazos era capaz de que lo imposible llevara su nombre.

(Incluso si _ella_ era lo imposible.)


End file.
